


Pillow Talk

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck,” Tommy says, eyes wide, clutching a pillow to his chest. Adam looks back at him, eyes equally as wide.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” he tries, but Tommy isn’t falling for that – not after he’s seen him use that same look to con LP into letting him borrow his laptop ‘just for a few minutes, really.’ </p>
<p>“You took advantage of my inebriation and put your dick in me,” Tommy says flatly, “and you didn’t even use a condom. Is that seriously all you have to say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This particular story was prompted [here](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/6425.html?thread=6813465#t6813465%22).
> 
> The original prompt was:
> 
> I wanna see a fic where Adam and Kris talk about safe sex before they do it (or even after they do it). The talk can go anyway you'd like, and it might even result in them deciding to forego using a condom after talking about it, or maybe they rushed into sex and forgot to use a condom and that prompts the talk afterwards. IDGAF, just want to hear them talk about it. If you can't stand Kris, go ahead and use Tommy or anyone else you'd like. More interested in hearing the conversation than focused on Adam's actual partner.

“What the fuck,” Tommy says, eyes wide, clutching a pillow to his chest. Adam looks back at him, eyes equally as wide.

“I’m sorry?” he tries, but Tommy isn’t falling for that – not after he’s seen him use that same look to con LP into letting him borrow his laptop ‘just for a few minutes, really.’ 

“You took advantage of my inebriation and put your dick in me,” Tommy says flatly, “and you didn’t even use a condom. Is that seriously all you have to say?”

Adam blinks. He’s never actually heard someone drop the word inebriation into casual conversation before, and it’s kind of throwing him off a little. “I’m really really sorry?” he tries.

“Your come is dripping out of me,” Tommy says, pursing his mouth. Adam gets stuck on that for a minute – he remembers seeing that look last night, only wrapped around his dick. It’s hard to concentrate on the conversation with an image like that stuck in his head.

Then the words hit him. “Really?” he asks. He’s tempted to ask if he can see, too, but with the way that Tommy’s looking at him he figures he might actually get punched in the face if he does.

“Yes really,” Tommy snaps, shoving his hair out of his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re acting like a kid who’s been pretending to take his Adderall and spitting it out in the bushes.” 

“Okay,” Adam says, deciding to address the most important part of that statement. “What’s Adderall?” 

Tommy sighs. “It’s a drug for people with ADD. Now seriously, how the fuck did you forget to use a condom?”

Adam shrugs. “I was focusing on something else,” he says honestly. 

“What, like getting your dick into my ass? You couldn’t wait like, a minute?” 

Adam winces. “No, you wouldn’t fucking stop kissing me, alright? It was pretty fucking distracting.” It had been, too – kind of like how looking at Tommy sitting in the middle of the bed naked is a little distracting. Sure, he has the sheet pulled up to his waist, and the pillow’s still covering some of his chest, but Adam knows that he’s naked under there.

His arms don’t help, either, sitting there all bare and just asking him to examine each of those tattoos, see what they look like up close, find out if they taste any different than the skin on the rest of his body.

“Okay,” Tommy says after a minute. “This is clearly going nowhere. We were trashed, you fucked me, and we weren’t safe. Nothing can change that. Please tell me that you’re clean.”

“I’m clean,” Adam says immediately. He is. He was tested not that long ago, and it’s not like he’s had much opportunity to have sex on the tour.

Well. Not much feasible opportunity, anyway.  
Tommy laughs. “Yeah, I’m gonna wanna see some proof of that. Recent proof.”

Now Adam’s a little insulted. Tommy thinks he’s lying? “I’m not a liar, Tommy.”

Tommy shakes his head. “I’m not saying you are. I’m not stupid, though. You can have something without knowing that you have something.”

“You could have something too,” Adam shoots back. 

“Yeah, that’s why we’re both gonna get tested,” Tommy says. Adam frowns a little. Way to ruin awesome bareback sex, Tommy Joe. “Jesus, stop fucking pouting. I don’t think either of us have anything, we just have to be sure.”

“Fine, but when the tests results come back clean, I’m gonna come in you so much you’re gonna be dripping for a week.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, I don’t think so,” he says. Adam’s frown deepens.

“Why not? Admit it, it’s kind of sexy sitting there talking to me when we both know my come’s dripping out of you.” 

Tommy flushes a little. “Actually, it’s kind of disgusting,” he says, “but that wasn’t what I was talking about.” 

Adam looks at him for a minute, consideringly. Then he starts to smile, slow. “Aw, baby, you’re a terrible liar. You love it.”

Tommy looks away, muttering under his breath for a second. 

Adam’s smile only grows. “You’re not fucking me without a condom at the same time as you’re fucking other guys,” Tommy says firmly, still staring at some spot on the wall.

It’s Adam’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Who said anything about fucking other guys?” Adam asks. Tommy looks at him.

“I’m serious,” he says. “I don’t – I’m not gonna let you put your come in me if you’re fucking other guys. Condoms break, Adam. They’re not a hundred percent foolproof, and I’m not gonna take that chance.” His eyes are still wide, but he looks slightly less freaked out than he did ten minutes ago.

“Trust me, sweetheart, I would never want you to take that chance. You’re the first guy I’ve fucked in months, and I’m monogamous by nature.”

“What?” 

Adam rolls his eyes. “Wow, for someone who can work the word inebriation into a conversation while hungover, you’re surprisingly dumb sometimes. I’m not going to be fucking anyone else while I’m fucking you.”

Tommy stares at him some more. “Okay, that’s nice. Thanks. Can you find me my clothes? I need to go back to my room and get my shit together.”

“What? No. I’m at least gonna look at my come dripping out of you if you won’t let me fuck you before we get tested,” Adam says, surprised. 

This time, Tommy turns bright red. “You can use a condom,” he mumbles. “You’re gonna have to use them with other guys, anyway.”

Adam frowns. “Yeah, maybe one day,” he says slowly. And then he gets it. “Oh my god, Tommy Joe Ratliff, you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met, I swear. I’m not going to be fucking any guys but you for the unforeseeable future. I’m not gonna need any condoms for a really long time.”

Tommy clears his throat. “Don’t you think that I should get a say in this? Maybe I don’t like having come dripping out of me,” he grumbles, but there’s the tiniest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Adam crosses the room in three steps. “Why? What does it feel like?” he asks, yanking Tommy down the bed by his ankles. Tommy shrieks, arms flailing, but doesn’t actually fight – lets Adam part his legs and settle between them.

“Feels like I have come dripping out of my ass, what the fuck do you think it feels like, dickwad?” he asks. Adam plants an elbow into the mattress above Tommy’s head and kisses him, fingers tracing the line of his jaw.

“I don’t know,” he says into Tommy’s mouth, “but I can imagine what it looks like. All pretty and pink for me, still stretched, little white dribbles leaking out slowly.” 

Tommy turns his head, and Adam noses down his jaw and bites his neck, right over his pulse. Tommy’s breath stutters in his throat. “Yeah, probably looks like that,” he manages. Adam kisses him on the mouth once more, briefly.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Now turn over and let me make sure.”


End file.
